This invention relates in general to climbing devices and in particular to a device for use in ascending or descending a chain.
Chains are used in some modern construction techniques and in some situations there is a requirement that the chains be ascended or descended by the construction personnel. For example, the Navy Elevated Causeway System incorporates hydraulic chain jacks mounted on top of driven pipe pile. The lift chain passes through the chain jack and is attached to the causeway being lifted. During intitial lifting stages the top of the jack is sometimes 35 to 40 feet above the causeway deck. Because jacks may require adjustment during the lifting process, it is necessary for personnel to reach the top of the chain jack. Unaided climbing is both difficult and dangerous on the slippery and cumbersome chains.
The art of scaling or climbing devices contains numerous devices for ascending or descending poles or ropes. However, the rope climbing devices and pole climbing devices are not suitable for use with chains. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, safe device for ascending or descending chains.